hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Asura
The is a country featured in Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken, located near the Sea of Death. It is the birthplace of the Hokuto, Nanto and Gento Kō Ken martial arts. Once a part of China, Shura no Kuni became a violent country ruled by warlords. Male Shura receive a spartan upbringing, learning only how to fight and kill. Only 1% of Shura boys reach adulthood. Females can only hope to become a wife of a Shura, as there is no other option for them. : It is an isolationist nation-- no one is allowed to enter or leave the country. Violation of this law is an automatic death sentence. The Asura live in fear of the Rakshasa (羅刹 Rasetsu), the legendary Asura-devouring beast whose identity Shachi has adopted. : : The army of the country is the strongest army in the series even outmatches Raoh, Souther, Shin and Jakoh troop even the strongest master of Gento like Falco has some trouble fighting an average soldier. However, they mostly act like the common thug in the series since they use most of their muscle not their brain. : : Despite the fact that almost all Shura are completely heartless and brutal, there are still some Shura who still have some kindness and humanity in them likes Nagato, his men and Hyo (before his corruption). : : After Kaioh's death, the Shura was wiped out by the Hokuto army and the rebel villager. Caste A caste system is in place in Shura no Kuni. # Rasho (羅将, Supreme Leader): Three warlords that rule the land. # Gunsho (郡将, District Leader): District commanders. # Asura (修羅 Asura): Main warrior caste. # Boro (ボロ Rags) : The lowest caste, similar to the ancient Helots. Boros are former Asura who have been defeated in battle, but survive. As defeat is considered paramount to death, their tendons in their legs are cut to ensure that they cannot feasibly fight back, and are essentially slaves and attendants to the Asura whom they are in servitude to. Notably, some lesser Asura are in attendance to higher ranking Asura, including Gunsho, showing flexibility in the ranks. Ashuran Language There appear to be two separate Asuran languages (修羅語 Shurago). One is written in kanji and the other in Tibetan uchen script. *Ara Shōkon (愛羅承魂): A statement of victory. - Alf *Da (咑):A kiai *Fun (憤): Hate, resentment. - Kaio *Funha (噴破): Destruction - Shachi *Funso Soku (憤詛熄): An exclamation of anger. - Alf *Hanra Hamida Abutetora ( ) - Nameless Asura *Húhŭ (狐虎): Fox Tiger (Password to Leia's school) - Tao *Hūṃ (हूँ): Kaio *Katsu (喝): Shout - Kenshiro *Ketsukō Shusei Yōseikuntō Shibi Taitei Sanrei Seikun Kōseikundo Kōryōdaijin ( ) - Jukei *Om (ༀ) - Jukei *Pá (爬): Crawl, Climb - Boro *Páo (袍): Cloak - Boro *Pŏ (頗): Uneven - Boro *Sai (砕): Smash - Kuroyasha *Sǎn (散): Scatter - Boro *Shā (殺): Kill - Kaiser *Tahlon ( ): Master - Hyo *Vajra (वज्र): diamond thunderbolt or denunciation- Jukei *Wúcáo (吾曹): We - Boro *Zhǎn (斬): Decapitate - Kaiser References *wikipedia:ja:修羅の国 *wikipedia:Sparta *wikipedia:Ningbo Category:Places